Edo-High School no Feari
by Siama-san
Summary: Recueil d'histoires sur la vie des étudiants. Fairy High School est l'un des plus étranges lycées d'Edoras, connu pour ses gamins casse-pieds et bagarreurs. Mais Lucy Ashley se fait respecter, c'est sa première règle. T pour quelques scènes spéciales et pour le langage "cru".
1. Chapitre 1 : (Re)connaissance

**1\. (Re)connaissance**

Le portail ouvert pour la rentrée des classes franchit, elle se dirigea vers le panneau d'affichage placé au milieu de la cour. Ses cheveux blonds volaient derrière elle et elle inspira un grand coup pour dégager sa poitrine serrée dans son uniforme, se ressaisit et recommença à marcher dans la mer de bitume étendue devant elle qu'elle regardait de ses yeux chocolat.

Jouant des coudes pour se faufiler vers les listes des classes de première, elle manqua de renverser trois personnes, se fit marcher sur les pieds et étouffa un grognement sourd provenant du fond de sa gorge. Même pas dix minutes et elle en avait déjà marre. Que des têtes à claques dans ce lycée !

Elle finit par trouver sa classe et ressortit de la masse sombre d'élèves pour monter dans sa salle. Les couloirs étaient bondés, elle qui souhaitait éviter la foule, elle était servie. Arrivée devant la salle 307, salle attitrée des premières 2, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul en entendant les grands bruits qui en sortaient.

Mais, si elle fut étonnée, elle n'en montra rien. Fairy High School était connue pour les personnages pour le moins singuliers qui traversaient ses couloirs, autant élèves que professeurs.

Se décidant finalement, elle leva la main pour prendre la poignée de porte quand une fusée la bouscula et entra dans la pièce sans ménagement et sans regard pour elle. Furieuse, la blonde la suivit et voulut lui expliquer de quel bois elle se chauffait. Mais les deux types pleins de cicatrices entourant la fille la surprirent.

De taille moyenne, plutôt fins, sûrement du même âge qu'elles, le brun à la coiffure en forêt de dard et le roux aux cheveux en l'air portaient des lunettes noires sur le nez et leurs joues étaient barrées de longues balafres. Un air de yakuza flottait sur leurs faciès.

Toutes les personnes de la classe avait tourné leurs têtes vers elle, la dévisageant sans gêne aucune comme pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Il en fallait beaucoup plus pour que la jeune fille se sente intimidée.

 **« Ah, c'est la grosse qui prend toute la place dans les couloirs »** rit la bleutée qui l'avait poussée.

Elle la détailla longuement. De taille plutôt petite, avec peu de formes, elle souriait méchamment encadré par deux mèches bleues sortant de son bandeau. Une vraie...

 **« Crevette ! »**

Non, elle allait dire peste mais, automatiquement, elle se tournant vers la source de ce cri.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait un brun aux boucles frisées, grand, le visage piercé à de nombreux endroits si bien que ses sourcils n'étaient qu'une suite de morceaux de fer.

Élégamment vêtu - si il y a une façon d'être élégant dans un uniforme de lycéen - il portait un chapeau blanc qui aplatissait ses frisettes. Elle vit sur la veste arborant l'écusson de l'école un badge sur lequel était écrit :

 _ **Gajeel Xofred**_

 _ **Rédacteur en chef**_

Sûrement le journal créé par un club, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne fit pas le commentaire que ce type de papier faisait plus dans les ragots et racontars de couloirs que dans la presse véritable. Presque des paparazzis, ces types.

Il fixait la "crevette" d'un air furieux comme s'il allait la bouffer. Vu la taille de ses canines, il aurait sûrement plus bu son sang, tel un vampire.

 **« Le proviseur me demande pourquoi il y a trois blessés graves dans la salle d'infirmerie. Côtes fêlées, coupures, ecchymoses, la totale. »** souffla le journaleux.

 **« En quoi ça me concerne ? »** grogna-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

 **« Ça te concerne forcément quand un de tes chiens leur tatoue le signe des Shadow Gear avec le pistolet à colle de la salle d'art. Quand on leur a enlevé, on a pu voir leur peau dessous. Complètement brûlée. »** s'énervait le brun.

 **« Et alors, si on plus le droit de s'amuser... Et puis, ces trois salopards rackettent les collégiens, je peux pas les laisser faire ! »** répliqua-t-elle.

 **« Levy ! »**

La classe se tut immédiatement. Quand Gajeel crie sur la jolie petite bleutée, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. La dernière fois, le type qu'elle avait tabassé avait une commotion cérébrale et était restée trois mois dans le coma. Alors maintenant, quand il crie, tout le monde se tait pour voir sur qui. Si c'était sur elle, le replis stratégique était obligatoire. La tension entre ces deux-là avait toujours été palpable.

 **« Leur vieux ont porté plainte. »**

Le silence se fit plus grand encore. Puis on recommence à parler, on se bouscule, mais la gêne se fait sentir. La blonde a oublié, ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce qu'elle fait là. Où était-elle encore tombée ? Pour seule réponse, un jeune garçon vint à elle, qui était toujours plantée au milieu de la pièce.

 **« Salut, moi c'est Natsu... »**

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il semblait timide. Elle aurait pu avoir de la peine pour lui, ou être heureuse qu'il fasse l'effort de se montrer face à elle. Mais non, elle tourna les talons.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se coiffer, étant déjà en retard, aussi elle passa par les toilettes pour finir sa toilette matinale. Remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue - ou plutôt du désordre quand on la connaît - elle finit par retourner en classe.

Arrivée fracassante, elle s'était bel et bien reprise en main. Les cheveux en demi-queue de côté tenus par un élastique tête de mort, son tatouage tribal sur le biceps visible, elle se plaça juste devant le frêle garçon aux cheveux roses, lui tournant le visage vers elle, elle articula :

 **\- Salut Natsu, je suis Lucy Ashley. Tu n'aurais pas dû m'adresser la parole ! »**

Non, définitivement, Lucy ne connaissait pas la reconnaissance.

 _ **Fin du Chapitre, à suivre...**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Discrétion et art de vivre

**2\. Discrétion et art de vivre**

Natsu évitait toujours ceux qui attirait des ennuis. Il était de ceux qui se taisent et se laissent faire. Il cherchait autour de lui des gens semblables avec qui se serrer les coudes.

Quand il avait vu cette fille blonde, décoiffée, perdue, qui se laissait insulter par ces dangers de Shadows, il pensait avoir découvert une perle rare. Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il avait, il lui avait parlé, se présentant. Non seulement elle était partie mais quand elle était revenue, elle était devenue une des semblables des brutes du lycée.

Bien coiffée, avec un élastique tête-de-mort et du maquillage noir soulignant ses grands yeux chocolat. Mais le plus impressionnant restait cet incroyable tatouage maori ornant son bras. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs, elle traversa la salle et vint se planter devant lui.

Il sentait ses genoux claquer l'un contre l'autre à mesure qu'elle approchait son visage : **« Je suis Lucy Ashley. Tu n'aurais pas dû m'adresser la parole, Natsu ! ».** Lui n'avait entendu qu'une menace, lourde et horrible. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tandis qu'elle resserrait la prise sur son poignet.

Qu'elle lâcha sans le faire exprès, sous l'effet de la surprise, quand il partit en courant à l'extérieur de la salle, hurlant et pleurant.

Se réfugiant dans les toilettes masculines où il retrouva le pauvre Elfman en pleurs. Un colosse au coeur d'or et plus mou qu'un chewing-gum, il portait bien son surnom de "Nounours". Natsu en avait entendu parler après qu'il ait perdu sa soeur cadette, Lisanna, il y a quelques années. Une fille sympa, riant avec tout le monde et loin d'être timide contrairement à lui. Son modèle. S'approchant calmement du blanc, le rose lui posa tout aussi délicatement la main sur l'épaule et murmura :

\- **Ne vous inquiétez pas Elfman-san. Un jour ou l'autre, ils disparaîtront de nos vies et nous laisseront, enfin et pour de bon, tranquilles.**

Avant de s'apercevoir que l'opalin dormait et que seul un cauchemar l'avait fait trembler. Mais pour Dragion, cette promesse à l'être endormi lui avait remis du baume au coeur. Non, il se battrait même si ce n'était qu'intérieurement.

Sur ce, le rose prit son courage à deux mains et retourna dans sa classe. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver la blonde à sa place au fond de la pièce. Le premier rang l'accueillit donc à bras ouverts. Lui qui détestait être vu des autres. Il traîna donc des pieds jusqu'au bureau face à celui du professeur qui venait d'ailleurs d'entrer dans la salle.

M. Macao était, réellement, un phénomène de foire. Professeur de français, dégustateur et amateur de vins rouges, il haïssait vulgarité et inculture. Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Shakespeare ou Voltaire était son domaine, le pays où il régnait sans partage sur les terres fertiles de la Littérature. A peine eut-il fini sa grande tirade, son envolée lyrique qu'il croisa les regards blasés ou effarés de ses nouveaux élèves. Il y aurait sûrement du chemin à faire... Pour reprendre un peu de son sérieux face aux jeunes, il proposa que chacun se présente en deux ou trois mots, provoquant une vive protestation des concernés. Natsu n'entendit pourtant personne faire quoi que ce soit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il restait tétanisé sur sa chaise suite à tout cela. Lui, se présenter devant tout le monde. Une catastrophe.

La seule personne qu'il entendit distinctement parler d'elle fut cette Lucy. Danger, son signal d'urgence intérieur se mit à hurler dans sa tête.

- **Lucy Ashley, fille de Jude et Layla du clan Ethernanos, je pratique la boxe thaïe, le taekewondo et pas mal d'autres sports de combat. Marchez-moi sur les pieds, je vous explose.**

Et il voulut réellement s'enfuir à toutes jambes lorsqu'elle ajouta :

\- **D'ailleurs le petit aux ch'veux roses est ma propriété. Touchez-y, vous l'regretterez !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Crasses des coins de rue

**Chapitre 3**

Crasses des coins de rue

La journée passa à toute vitesse et la sonnerie des cours sonna la délivrance de chacun, professeurs comme élèves. Lucy s'éveilla difficilement de la sieste qu'elle s'était imposée en mathématiques sous le résonnement strident mais libérateur. Ramassant sa sacoche calligraphiée de kanji et de symboles plus ou moins stylisés, elle disparut rapidement dans les escaliers sous les cris furieux de Monsieur Byro, son enseignant. Elle bouscula deux ou trois idiots heureux qui avaient osé se mettre sur sa route, coupa en sautant par une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée et se mit à courir lorsqu'elle fut enfin sur le trottoir du boulevard où se situait l'établissement.

Elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs des quartiers mal famés de la cité, le pas fier. Qui oserait l'attaquer sur son terrain ? Depuis des années qu'elle n'avait été sifflée ou suivie jusqu'à chez elle. Elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas que parce qu'elle pratiquait les arts martiaux. Son père était pour les autres idiots une menace non négligeable. Personne n'osait offenser sa fille. Elle, savait qu'il ne ferai rien mais son sang lui semblait être la meilleure barrière de sécurité, on connaissait jamais ses proches.

Son immeuble apparut dans son champ de vision quand elle tourna après le bâtiment des services sociaux. Et elle entendit un cri, un appel à l'aide. Habituellement, elle aurait ignoré cette supplique et serait rentrée s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais la voix lui parut familière et son géniteur ne dirait rien si elle prolongeait un peu son séjour à l'extérieur. Elle contourna donc les poubelles renversées débordant de canettes de bière et vit une ombre penchée sur une autre. A un autre moment, elle passerait sa route. Pas maintenant. Elle s'était jurée de s'améliorer en entrant dans ce nouveau lycée et laisser quelqu'un se faire tabasser n'est pas une bonne façon de commencer. Elle attrapa d'une main le couvercle de fer d'une des boîtes de détritus et s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds. Sauf qu'elle n'est rien à faire. La personne à terre décrocha un coup de pied splendide comme elle en avait vu peu dans le menton de son agresseur, lui crocheta le pied et l'assomma promptement avec une batte de base-ball qui pendait à sa ceinture. La blonde reconnut le visage de l'homme à terre, il s'agissait d'un des lieutenants de son daron, adepte du grand banditisme et du vol à main armée. Hibiki Leaktis traînait dans le quartier depuis l'âge de huit ans, haïssait les petits bourges et draguait les prostituées d'un bar non loin de là. Quel que soit celui qui l'avait blessé ainsi, le Patron n'allait pas faire dans la dentelle pour traquer et venger l'honneur d'un de ses hommes. Lucy prit son regard le plus dur et releva la tête pour savoir qui avait eu l'audace de faire un tel geste. Et là, le choc.

Erza Knightwalker. Sa prof de maths qui s'était présentée le matin même et dont elle avait boycotté le cours l'après-midi. Autant dire qu'elle finissait mal sa journée.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce vous foutez là ?** hurla-t-elle.

La rousse la regarda à peine, s'épousseta dans l'indifférence la plus totale, ramassa son sac à dos et la dépassa comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte. Cependant, la blonde entendit très bien les paroles pleines de fiel qui lui étaient attribuées.

\- **Les professeurs ont une vie en-dehors de leurs élèves, Miss Ashley. J'espère vous voir plus attentive et sérieuse à mes prochains cours qu'à celui d'aujourd'hui. Et vous direz à votre père pour cet imbécile** \- elle désigna alors le châtain du menton - **que la Chasseuse de Fées n'aime pas être prise contre un mur.**

Lucy en resta bouche bée face au caractère hautain de son enseignante mais se ressaisit lorsque celle-ci lui rappela du bout de la rue qu'il y avait des exercices pour le lendemain et elle partit en direction de son appartement, non sans avoir auparavant jeté un oeil à Hibiki qui resterait sûrement longtemps allongé.

XXX

Lucy ne faisait jamais ses devoirs. C'est l'une de ses règles d'or et elle préférait choper des heures de colle à répétition plutôt que lever le petit doigt pour satisfaire les besoins sadiques des profs. Elle commençait dès le premier jour de cours et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Pourtant, et inexplicablement aux yeux de tous, que ce soit son père, ses enseignants ou même ses camarades, elle faisait toujours ses devoirs de maths. Mais ni elle, ni Mlle Knightwalker ne pouvait expliquer que, suite à un passage à tabac dans un des quartiers chauds de la ville, l'adolescente respectait la jeune femme comme étant une de ses aînées. La première pour son orgueil ; elle, respecter sa prof de mathématiques, franchement. La seconde pour son honneur ; une personne respectable comme elle ne pouvait pas être la plus grande délinquante que le lycée avait connu quelques années plus tôt.

Oui, elles avaient intérêt à ne pas expliquer cette histoire à qui que ce soit si elles voulaient garder leurs réputation d'êtres implacables.


End file.
